milkyway_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Logitam
Logitam is a type of mental energy that uses lifeforce to generate certain powers. These powers can be different from race to race and from individual to individual. Logitam is known across the whole galaxy but not every civilization uses the same terms. The most well known words are magic, biotics and the force. But even with these different terms they are all the same and work the same and fall under the same regulations. Types Natural Logitam Natural logitam relies on the energy of the wielder, also called ‘Immaris’. This Imaris can be found in every living being sensitive to logitam and represents their life force. Individuals who use this type will drain their immaris to a point they wish, but will often pass out when their immaris hits a low point. When Immaris is combined with adrenaline this low point will drop even more. Sometimes when the individual has extreme amounts of adrenaline in their system caused by a very stressfull situation or drugs they won’t pass out before using up all their immaris causing them to die. Those who have natural logitam also have one more advantage over those who have artificial logitam; they are able to tap into the immaris of other beings. This is commonly known as ‘Echimtam’ or in folklore ‘blood magic’. Powerfull wielders of logitam can train themselves to do this but will tire the individual performing this action. Echimtam is commonly viewed as a crime in most galactic regions except for a few factions. Artificial Logitam Artificial logitam refers to the use of external resources to gain the ability of logitam. These resources include a powder called Lyrium that has to be consumed, Element Zero has to be inhaled in gas form and Tadronite is a metal that the wielder has to be in contact with to use. These minerals are used by those who do not have the gift of easely tapping into their own immaris or to amplify their ability to do so. Although these minerals have their advantages they certainly have disadvantages. The use of artificial immaris can be very addictive. In addition to this addictivness these minerals also have other physical properties. *Element zero is very volatile and can explode with very low amounts of heat such as a spark. *Contact with raw lyrium or large amounts of refined lyrium (in addictions for example) can cause serious pyshical injury and psychological damage. *Tadronite can change the physical characteristics of a species and affect digestive and reproductive organs. People who are changed by this are called Tandorites Organisations The Magniectum The Magniectum are galactic enforcers of Logitam law. Many laws regarding logitam are accepted by the great majority of civilizations. They are located in ‘Diviorus Station’ in the Proturo system in the neutral area. The Portaregis The Portaregis are hunters of Echims, users of the echimtam or blood magic. These hunters are not associated with the Magniectum. Where the Magniectum will punish violators of Logitam laws by a prison sentence and stripping individuals of their powers the Portaregis will kill all echims they can find. A very notorious group and killers they mainly operate in outer colonies where the military and enforcers have a hard time keeping order or in territory of dark and chaotic factions where killing is not frowned upon. Category:Science